Matter of the Hart
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: Agent Galahad knew exactly who he would recruit and recommend. He didn't, however, expect her.


Matters of the Hart: A Kingsman Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Kingsman: Secret Service' nor anything pertaining to the franchise, be it the comics, novels or movie. If I did…

 _The Past_

"Is everything alright here, Mrs. U?" Agent Galahad, or Harry as his mother named him, looked up the moment he heard the footsteps, surprised to see a teenaged girl entering the room. She made eye contact with him, looked to the medal he was offering and sent him a nod of understanding. "How about some tea, Mrs. U?" The woman in question just let out a sob. "And for you, Sir?" She asked.

"I believe I won't be staying long enough to enjoy it, my dear. However, I appreciate the offer. That's very kind of you." She shrugged, blushing prettily.

"Eggsy?" She kneeled down by the boy. "Hey champ, want one of my famous hot chocolates? I even brought over some homemade sweeties for you to try." The boy smiled happily, nodding enthusiastically at the girl. She ruffled his hair affectionately and returned to the little kitchenette. Whilst hidden from the view of the strange man sitting in the loungeroom, her heart broke a little, knowing that Michelle Unwin was now a widow and Eggsy, sweet little Eggsy, had lost his father. Nothing would be the same for that family. She waited patiently for the kettle to boil, listening for the footsteps that would be making their way towards the front door. Hearing the tell-tale approach, she called the man over.

"What is it, my dear?" The man asked, a half-hearted smile on his face.

"It's a difficult thing to do, delivering news like that. I appreciate what you've done for them. You didn't have to make a stop here, not personally. This could have been done by the local authorities." She paused, trying to think of the right words. "I heard your offer to Mrs. U, about the favour and all. To know there'll be someone looking out for them, especially now without Mr. Unwin here... I guess, I just wanted to say thank you, really, but that didn't seem enough."

"You're more than welcome." He said to the girl, smiling at her genuinely. She offered him a cookie which he accepted, walking out of the door and exiting the house. The girl went back to making the tea and serving biscuits, feeling as if things would get interesting soon enough.

"Mrs. U?"

"'E's gone Charlotte! He's dead and he ain't ever coming back!" Charlotte placed an arm around Michelle and held her close. She may have been only sixteen, but she was well accustomed to tears and comfort. "What am I gonna do without him? Without Lee?!"

"It'll all work out, Mrs. U. Don't worry, okay? Be strong, for Eggsy."

"How?! How can I do that?! I can't even be strong for myself!" Little did they know just how true that statement would become.

''

 _The Present_

"So, how was he?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Eggsy. I helped raise you, didn't I? What could possibly be worse than that?" Eggsy hugged the woman, making faces at his little brother while he did so.

"Is _he_ still there then?" Charlotte 'Charlie' Thompson sighed.

"You know he is, Eggsy. Why bother asking?"

"What the fuck does she see in him, Charlie?" He never could keep his temper when Dean Baker was involved, and Charlie could never quite blame him either. The man was an abusive, drugged up (and please excuse her language) douchebag.

"Your Mum wants him for the night. I'll keep an ear out, as usual. If it sounds like things are getting a little," she made an odd sound, raising her eyebrows at him and he nodded, "then I'll come get him." Eggsy smiled, pulling the woman to him again and placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Thanks Charlie. You don't have to do this, you never do, but thank you. Don't know where I'd be without you."

"Probably somewhere better." Her face fell at her words. "Eggsy, I need you to promise me that you won't get yourself into trouble tonight." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Baker's over; there's going to be trouble and you're definitely not going to just stand around. I know you better than I know myself most days."

" _You_ need to start worrying about yourself for once." He took notice of her arm and neck, his memories surfacing of that night. He'd been about nine or ten when it happened. His babysitter had desperately pounded at the door, screaming for help while apologising at the same time. His mother opened it and the sight still haunted Eggsy to this day: half-standing was the sweet young woman who looked after him with an arm twisted in the wrong direction and a profusely bleeding cut that began at the base of her throat and zigzagged to just above her breastbone. It was horrible. He'd only ever seen that much blood watching those action movies he loved. He couldn't watch them for so long after that night.

"Eggsy? Eggsy? You back with me honey?" He shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm with ya'. Guess I better take him home then."

"And remember: no trouble." She kissed his cheek and handed his baby brother to him. "Goodnight Eggsy."

"G'night Charlie!"

''

She was on a mission. She stalked through the crowded streets of England with a determination that seemed to alert those around her as they parted, making way as she barrelled towards her destination. The blue and white sign stood out amongst the otherwise ordinary street. She did _not_ want to be anywhere near this place, not again. She let out a sigh of frustration as she turned to her right, intent on ascending the stairs when a voice called out to her.

"Miss Thompson." That voice brought back memories, not many, of course, seeing as they'd only met the once. But surely it couldn't have been. She turned around and, sure enough, a suit-clad man stood: an umbrella in one hand and an open pocket watch in the other. He offered a smile; she returned it with her own and made her way over to him. "It's been well over a decade since we met, but I must admit I haven't forgotten you. You thanked me." She looked him over, taking him in.

"I've a feeling I'll be needing to thank you again, Sir." She said. He nodded his head and held a hand out for her to take. Thinking nothing of it, she took the hand, readying herself to shake his. "I never formally introduced myself, Miss Thompson," he stated, lowering his head to their hands, "and I apologise. I am Harry," she found herself blushing as he pressed his lips to her knuckles, "Harry Hart."

"And I'm Charlotte Thompson, but you already knew that, didn't you?" He smirked.

"You can probably deduce as to why it is that I'm here, can you not?"

"Eggsy called the number on the medallion?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry about all this. I only got the call at half-past saying that he was being prosecuted, and this time there was no way out for him. They told me he'd be facing jail time." Harry nodded at that.

"Yes, well, his behaviour last night, I admit, does warrant some form of justice, unfortunately. No matter how much amusement was derived from angering the group of sad youths that work for his mother's significant other." There was definite sarcasm in there but a more pressing matter was keeping young Charlotte from bantering with the man.

"So, what is it that you're going to do then? I mean, you're obviously here to help Eggsy. What's the plan?" He smirked.

"He walks," he pointed with his umbrella, "straight out of those doors as if nothing has happened." Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She looked from him, to the doors and back. "You do realise that that's an entire building filled with police officers who, and I can be certain about this, _know_ who Eggsy is, right?"

"And we all answer to someone higher. He should be exiting in," he clicked open the watch and counted down, closing the case and tucking it away in its respectable place, "ah, here he comes now." Charlotte just watched in disbelief as Eggsy looked around in obvious confusion as Harry went to greet him. She was brought out of her own stupor when the two men walked over to her.

"So, I think jail time ain't in the cards for me, innit?" He gave her a cheeky grin. It was rather promptly removed from his face when Charlotte punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, fuck's sake! What was that for?!" He was then reprimanded for his ungentlemanly behaviour by Harry, receiving a quick stab to the foot with the umbrella. "Ouch! What's _your_ problem then? Aye?"

"Gary Unwin," he didn't like where this was going already, "you promised me. _You_ promised _me_." She didn't need to raise her voice, and she hardly ever did, which seemed to resonate louder in the young man's head. It was always a terrible feeling, disappointing Charlotte.

"I didn't mean to. I promise. I didn't have any intentions-"

"You never do, Eggsy. You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry, Charlie." She sighed, shaking her head, but opened her arms and embraced the man.

"You," she said sternly, "are stupid. Do it again, and you'll be serving your time and he," Harry just watched on, observing the family dynamic, "will _not_ be helping you. No matter how many times you ring that number. Do you understand?" He nodded his head. "I said, 'do you understand'?"

"Yes, Charlie. I understand."

"Good. Now say 'thank you'."

''

"I truly am sorry that Eggsy brought you into this."

"It's not of any consequence. If anything, I was already part of this. It was I who gave him that number. Admittedly, I hadn't expected it to be for something such this." She scoffed.

"Yes, well, I don't suppose you imagined that little boy you met decades ago would lead the life he leads, now did you?" She gave him a strange, suspicious look. "The people you work for: they're not so rich and secret and elusive because they can see the future, are they?" He let out a chuckle.

"No, not at all, I assure you. However, we have kept tabs on the life your neighbour has chosen. Namely keeping up with his education and career choices once school had been completed."

"You know about the marines?"

"Yes."

"You know he dropped out?"

"Yes. Mind, I've not a clue as to what it was that made him do so." Seeing the discomfort on the woman's face, Harry had to ask. "Was it something to do with how you attained that scar?" He watched her like a hawk as she stiffened. Her shoulders pulled back and she stood taller.

"I'm almost certain it doesn't matter, but yes. Yes it did." Harry nodded.

"I know it to be rude, however, would you be willing to share with me what happened in order for you to have been scarred so?" She nodded her head.

"You're right: it is rude to ask." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to share that story with you. Besides, I'm sure that you can just look up the information anyway. Why bother asking me?" She her eyes had narrowed briefly.

"As true as that may be, I don't believe in violating the privacy of innocent women." He offered a small smile. "I apologise for having offended you, Miss Thompson." Her face fell, but she returned the smile nonetheless.

"No need to apologise. I'm the one who is sorry." She let out a sigh and subconsciously rubbed at the scar. "I just awful defensive about the whole ordeal. I don't particularly like retelling it." He nodded in understanding.

"Well, as that is the case, I will not delve into your medical records. You have my word." She smiled more genuinely this time.

"Thank you, Mr. Hart." He inclined his head.

"You may call me Harry." He corrected. "Do you have a means of getting home, Miss Thompson?"

"Then please call me Charlotte, and yes, I do. I drove here in a right tizzy thinking Eggsy was going to jail."

"Until we meet again, Charlotte."

"Goodbye Harry! It was a pleasure to see you again."

"I look forward to meeting again with you in the future." She laughed at that, thinking of all the ways Eggsy could possibly find himself in trouble.

''

 **Authors Note:** Do you ever just watch a movie and then spazz out? 'Cause I do. Can I just say, I fell even more in complete adoration with Colin Firth, especially after the Church scene in the movie. He is simply wonderful. It was a brilliant movie though, wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed and the you're a little intrigued as to how this is all going to go. Thank you!


End file.
